Die Rache des Draco M
by YuryJulian
Summary: Harry ist verantwortlich für Lucius Askabanaufenthalt, doch dann taucht unverhofft Draco und will sich an ihm rächen.
1. Default Chapter

ACHTUNG: NUR WER DEN FÜNFTEN BAND KENNT SOLLTE DIESE GESCHICHTE LESEN! ICH ÜBERNEHME KEINE VERANTWORTUNG! ES GEHT HIER UM DIE FOLGEN EINES EREIGNISSES, DAS AM ENDE DES PHÖNIXORDEN GESCHIEHT. WAR SCHON STINKSAUER ALS BEI DEN ENGLISCHEN FANFICS SO EIN TROTTEL IN DEN SUMMARY DIE BESTIMMTE PERSON OFFENBART HAT, DIE STIRBT, BEVOR ICH ÜBERHAUT AN DER STELLE WAR!!!!  
  
Disc: Gehört alles JKR und ich bekomme nicht einen müden Cent dafür.   
Die Rache des Draco M. Seine Rückkehr zu den Dursley's lag noch nicht einmal eine Woche zurück und ihm kam es schon wie eine Ewigkeit vor. Die Anweisungen der einzelnen Ordensmitglieder an seinen Onkel und seine Tante hatten bisher ihre Wirkung nicht verfehlt.  
  
Eine schwere Leere befahl Harry kurz nach der Ankunft im Ligusterweg, nicht einmal die vielen aufmunternden Briefe, die er von seinen Freunden bekam, konnte diese Leere füllen. Die Weasley-Zwillinge hatten ihm ein Paket mit ihren neuesten Erfindungen geschickt. Wie sie meinten, würde dies der absolute Renner im nächsten Schuljahr sein. Snape hatte sich in Acht zu nehmen. Daran mochte Harry nur zu gerne glauben. Seine Gedanken schweiften jedoch immer nur in eine Richtung.  
  
Es klopfte einmal an der Zimmertür und Tante Petunia steckte den Kopf herein. "Anruf für dich.", sagte sie und verschwand.  
  
Harry erhob sich schwerfällig von seinem Fensterbrett, von wo aus er die Nachbarschaft beobachtete ohne etwas aufzunehmen. Wer mochte ihn anrufen? Er hatte bisher nur ein einziges Mal einen Anruf erhalten. Das war von seinem Freund Ron vor ein paar Jahren. Die Dursley's waren damals nicht besonders begeistert gewesen.  
  
In der Diele unten angekommen warf ihm sein Onkel Vernon über den Rand der Zeitung einen finsteren Blick zu. "Rede nicht zu lange! Ich erwarte einen äußerst wichtigen Anruf."  
  
"Natürlich Onkel Vernon.", erwiderte Harry und ergriff den auf den Tisch gelegten Hörer. "Hallo?"  
  
"Harry? Bist das Du?", kam die unverkennbare Stimme Arthur Weasley's aus dem Apparat.  
  
"Hallo Mr. Weasley."  
  
"Nun, Harry. Wir haben uns gedacht, wir fragen mal nach, wie es dir so geht. Ron meinte, du hättest auf seine Briefe bisher nicht geantwortet und da machten wir uns sorgen. Und nicht nur wir, wenn ich das mit anfügen darf."  
  
Im Hintergrund konnte Harry Mrs. Weasley hören, die ihrem Mann zustimmte. Anscheinend wusste sie nicht, dass Harry sie nur schwer verstehen konnte und sie schon direkt mit ihm durch das Telefon reden musste.  
  
"Ähm, ja. Ich hatte einfach noch nicht die Zeit dazu.", antwortete er.  
  
"Ja, natürlich. Das verstehen wir vollkommen. Nur der Form halber. Ist auch sonst alles in Ordnung? Keine Probleme mit deinen Verwandten?", fragte Mr. Weasley. Mittlerweile war auch unverkennbar die Stimme Rons im Hintergrund erschienen und prabbelte irgend etwas dazwischen.  
  
"Alles Bestens. Gibt keine Probleme."  
  
"Und was hältst du davon?", fragte auf einmal Mr. Weasley.  
  
Harry war total perplex: "Ähm, wovon?"  
  
"Na von Rons Vorschlag."  
  
"Tut mir leid, aber ich habe nicht gehört was Ron gesagt hat. Ich höre hauptsächlich nur das, was mir die Person am anderen Ende der Leitung sagt, nicht aber in deren Hintergrund."  
  
"Wenn das so ist. Seltsam, man lernt wirklich nie aus. Das wusste ich gar nicht. Los Ron, komm her." Dann hörte Harry die Stimme seines Freundes. "Hey Harry."  
  
"Hey Ron. Was gibt's denn?"  
  
"Dad hat Karten für eine nur alle zehn Jahre stattfindende Zaubererveranstaltung bekommen. Naja, eigentlich hat die jeder bekommen, der das letzte Jahr über immer und immer wieder gesagt hat, dass du-weißt- schon-wer zurück ist. Aber das ist was ganz besonderes. Die Dinger werden noch nicht einmal jedem verkauft, der eine haben will, so wählerisch sind die. Wie dem auch sei. Fudge meinte wahrscheinlich er sei uns was schuldig und da das Fest sowieso in der letzten Ferienwoche stattfindet, könntest du die doch bei uns im Fuchsbau verbringen. Wir könnten dann zusammen dort hin gehen. Hermine hat schon zugesagt.", sagte Ron aufgeregt.  
  
"Das klingt toll. Ich werde mal meinen Onkel fragen und schick dir dann Hedwig."  
  
"Mach das Harry, frag sie am besten gleich. Oh, wart mal kurz, Mum möchte noch mit dir reden." Aus dem Hörer drang ein Rascheln. Harry spürte die zu Schlitzen verengten Augen seines Onkels auf sich ruhen. Das Gespräch dauerte schon wieder viel zu lange.  
  
"Harry Schatz, ich wollte nur selbst von dir hören, das es dir gut geht. Tun dir diese schrecklichen Muggel auch nichts? Wenn doch, dann sag uns sofort Bescheid und Arthur wird die Sache umgehend in die Hand nehmen."  
  
"Danke, Mrs. Weasley, aber hier ist wirklich alles in Ordnung. Leider muss ich jetzt aber aufhören, es soll noch ein wichtiger Anruf kommen."  
  
"Kein Problem, Harry Schätzchen. Pass auf dich auf."  
  
"Werde ich, wiedersehen." Harry hatte kaum den Hörer aufgelegt, als Onkel Vernon angestürmt kam.  
  
"Das hat ja verdammt lange gedauert. Über was habt ihr euch unterhalten?" Das fettige Gesicht lief schon wieder leicht rot an. Petunia war aus der Küche getreten um das Geschehen genauer zu beobachten.  
  
Da sein Onkel bereits schon wieder auf Hochtouren war, konnte es nicht schaden, ihn gleich zu fragen. Bisher war es ihnen sonst immer recht gewesen, wenn er früher aus ihrem Haus verschwand, als er sollte. "Mr. Weasley, der Vater meines Freundes Ron, hat Karten für ein selten stattfindendes Fest bekommen und gefragt, ob ich dann mitkommen könnte. Das wäre in der letzten Ferienwoche, ich könnte dann auch bei ihnen für die Zeit wohnen. Nur wenn du und Tante Petunia das erlauben."  
  
Die Augen Vernons zogen sich noch mehr zusammen. Er tauschte kurz einen Blick mit Petunia und wollte gerade antworten als Dudley durch die Haustüre stürmte. Verdammt früh, dachte sich Harry. Dudley hatte es sich bereits angewöhnt gehabt nicht vor Mitternacht zu erscheinen und dies in letzter Zeit auch gehäuft noch später.  
  
"Duddilein." Petunia schien hoch erfreut zu sein und schloss ihren kleinen Liebling in eine feste Umarmung.  
  
"Mummie, hättest du was dagegen wenn ich für morgen einen neuen Freund zum Essen einlade?", fragte Dudley frei heraus.  
  
"Aber nein, überhaupt nicht. Dein Vater und ich haben uns bereits gefragt, wann du endlich deine Freunde mal zu uns einlädst. Bisher warst du immer nur bei ihnen."  
  
Harry lies die Dursley's allein. Die gesamte Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich im Moment so sehr auf Dudley und dessen neuen Freund, der morgen zum Essen kommen sollte, dass seine Frage, ob er die letzte Ferienwoche bei den Weasley's verbringen durfte in Vergessenheit geriet. Nun, es würde sich eine neue Gelegenheit ergeben.  
  
*  
  
Tante Petunia wollte für das Essen alles perfekt haben. Sie scheuchte Harry nur so durch die Gegend. Dreimal hatte er in den Supermarkt gehen müssen, weil das Fleisch, das er holte nicht so war, wie sie es sich vorgestellt hatte. Sie machte einen Aufstand als würde die Königsfamilie höchst persönlich zum Essen einfallen. Der einzig gute Effekt dabei war, dass Harry abgelenkt wurde und nicht ständig an die Ereignisse des letzen Schuljahres dachte.  
  
Er deckte gerade den Tisch als es klingelte und Dudley die Tür öffnete. Harry konnte aus dem Eßzimmer hören, wie sie sich förmlich mit Willkommensgrüßen überhäuften. Als hätte es einer von Dudley's Schlägerfreunden so nötig. Sein Onkel und seine Tante hatten sich ihre vornehmsten Kleidungsstücke angezogen, während Dudley den ganzen Tag im selben alten Pullover herumlief, wie schon die ganze letzte Woche.  
  
Die Stimmen aus der Diele näherten sich dem Esszimmer. Die Tür wurde von Vernon geöffnet, um den Gast eintreten zu lassen. Harry ließ die letzten beiden Teller, die er in seinen Händen hielt fallen. Ein breit grinsender Draco Malfoy betrat das Esszimmer der Dursley's. Damit hätte Harry niemals gerechnet.  
  
"Steh hier nicht rum und starr unseren Gast so unhöflich an. Los, hol Schaufel und Besen!", blaffte ihn Onkel Vernon an.  
  
"Kümmer dich nicht um ihn, das ist nur Dudley's Cousin. Vielleicht hat er dir ja schon von ihm erzählt.", versuchte Petunia Harry's Anwesenheit zu erklären.  
  
"Keine Sorge. Ich weiß über ihn Bescheid.", Dracos arroganter Tonfall trieb Harry innerlich zur Weißglut. Was hatte Malfoy hier verloren? Und warum freundet er sich mit Dudley an? Das passte so überhaupt nicht zu ihm. Da war etwas faul. Machte er sich Hoffnungen, ihm hier etwas antun zu können, wo er bereits im Hogwarts Express gescheitert war? Nein, das konnte nicht sein. Malfoy würde nie etwas ohne seine Schläger Crabbe und Goyle unternehmen. Oder doch?  
  
"So, ähm, dann hat Dudley schon von seinem Cousin berichtet?", fragte Vernon verunsichert.  
  
"Nein. Wir sind uns nur in den letzten Tagen etwas öfters über den Weg gelaufen.", antwortete Draco, während er sich am Eßtisch nieder lies.  
  
Jetzt platzte Harry der Kragen: "Erzähl keinen Blödsinn Malfoy. Sag ihnen schon woher wir uns kennen!" Die Schaufel, die er soeben noch in der Hand hielt war scheppernd zu Boden gefallen.  
  
Dracos Grinsen lies nicht nach. Onkel Vernon jedoch wurde tomatenrot im Gesicht. "Wie kannst du es wagen unsere Gäste zu beleidigen. Wie kommst du eigentlich dazu ihn Malloy zu nennen?"  
  
"Malfoy. Sein Name ist Malfoy!", schnauzte Harry zurück.  
  
"Das ist mir vollkommen egal, wie du ihn nennst. Er ist ein Freund deines Cousins und wenn du damit ein Problem hast, dann ist es vielleicht besser, wenn ich dich oben auf deinem Zimmer einschließe. Zum anderen hat sich der Junge als Draco Isaacs vorgestellt. Jetzt mach die Sauerei hier weg und trag das Essen auf!"  
  
"Isaacs? Hah, wie bist du denn auf den Namen gekommen? Wir sind uns nicht erst vor kurzem ein paar mal über den Weg gelaufen, Onkel Vernon! Der Kerl da", Harry zeigte mit dem Finger auf Malfoy. "geht seit fünf Jahren mit mir auf die Schule. Er ist ein Zauberer, genauso wie ich. Und ich kann mir beim besten Willen nicht erklären, warum er hier ist, denn wir zwei waren von Anfang an verfeindet. Außerdem hasst er alle Nichtzauberer bis aufs Blut.", die letzten Worte sprach Harry in einer Art aus, das einem ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken laufen könnte.  
  
Hinter ihm war Petunia merklich zusammengezuckt. Ihr Ansehen in der Wohnsiedlung war dahin. Harry trieb es dieses Mal wirklich zu weit.  
  
"Oh weh, ich glaube hier sind zuvor mehr als nur ein paar Porzellanteller zerbrochen. Ob am Boden noch die letzten kümmerlichen Scherben Verstand liegen?", kam die sarkastische Antwort Malfoy's. Dudley fand seinen neuen Freund klasse. Sein krächzendes Lachen durchhallte die Küche.  
  
"So, das reicht!" Vernon packte Harry am Kragen des grauen T-Shirts und schleifte ihn aus der Küche. Aus den Augenwinkel war gut das breite Grinsen Malfoy's zu erkennen. "Das Mittagessen fällt heute aus für dich."  
  
Unsanft warf Mr. Dursley seinen Neffen auf die Holzdielen seines Zimmers. Krachend fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Harry konnte hören, wie alle Schlösser zuschnappten, als sein Onkel diese verriegelte.  
  
Sich den schmerzenden Ellenbogen reibend, den er sich beim Aufprall auf den Fußboden gestoßen hatte, erhob er sich. Er musste seinen Freunden davon berichten. Malfoy musste aus dem Ligusterweg verschwinden. Ein solch atypisches Verhalten verhieß nichts Gutes.  
  
Wem sollte er schreiben? Konnten sie ihm helfen? Hermine war mit ihren Eltern im Urlaub. Mehr als gute Ratschläge würden von ihr nicht kommen. Ron wäre eine Möglichkeit, allerdings bezweifelte Harry, ob es so toll wäre, wenn der hier zusammen mit seinen Zwillingsbrüdern auftauchen und Malfoy aufmischen würden. Nein, Ron war ein Risikofaktor.  
  
Er könnte Dumbeldore informieren, wenn das Ganze dann nur nicht so aussähe, als bräuchte Harry Hilfe, weil er allein so schwach war. Remus Lupin? Nein ging auch nicht. Zur Zeit war Vollmond. Der Freund seines verstorbenen Vaters würde die ganze Siedlung beißen und zu einem Nest der Werwölfe machen. Es musste doch jemanden geben an den er sich wenden konnte. Würde Malfoy's Mutter ihren Sohn holen kommen, wenn er ihr schrieb, wo sich Draco im Moment aufhielt? Leider wusste er überhaupt nichts von ihr. Sirius hätte bestimmt etwas gewusst. Wenn sie genauso war, wie ihr Mann, dann wäre die Sache sicher, aber so. Konnte er womöglich jemanden vom Phönixorden informieren? Auf gar keinen Fall! Wenn die hier auftauchen, kann Harry seine Sachen gleich packen. Die Dursley's würden ihm das Leben noch mehr zur Hölle machen als je zuvor. Egal jetzt, er würde erst mal Hermine um Rat fragen und dann sehen, was sich weiter ergibt. Hedwig ahnte etwas und zappelte unruhig in ihrem Käfig hin und her.  
  
Hallo Hermine,  
  
wie ist dein Urlaub? Mir geht's soweit ganz gut. Dudley lässt mich in Ruhe und auch die Dursley's machen keine Schwierigkeiten, zumindest bis heute.  
  
Du wirst wahrscheinlich glauben, ich spinne, aber Malfoy hat sich mit meinem Cousin Dudley angefreundet und gerade in diesem Moment sitzt er bei uns in der Küche und ißt dort zu Mittag. Keine Ahnung was ihn dazu gebracht hat, sich mit Muggeln ein zulassen, die er ja über alles hasst. Ich habe das Gefühl er heckt irgend etwas aus. Kannst du mir helfen?  
  
Viele Grüße Harry  
  
Er las sich den Brief noch ein paar mal durch, machte an der ein oder anderen Stelle eine Ergänzung, bevor er ihn Hedwig übergab. Jetzt würde alles nur noch eine Frage der Zeit sein.  
  
*  
  
Seine Tante brachte ihm am Abend eine Scheibe vertrocknetes Brot und ein Glas Wasser. Als er versprach in seinem Zimmer zu bleiben, lies sie die Schlösser unverriegelt.  
  
"Bleib aber auf deinem Zimmer. Dudley's Freund bleibt über Nacht bei uns und ich möchte keinen weiteren Ärger haben.", dann fiel die Tür ins Schloss.  
  
"Was?" Malfoy würde hier übernachten? In einem Muggelhaus? Unter dem selben Dach wie er, Harry Potter? Was für tolle Aussichten.  
  
Da Harry nicht besonders auf eine Begegnung mit seinem Erzfeind aus Hogwarts aus war, hielt er sich auch an die Anweisung seiner Tante. Hoffentlich kam Hedwig bald mit einer Nachricht von Hermine zurück.  
  
Kurz nach Mitternacht trieb ihn ein uneinstellbares Bedürfnis dann doch aus seinem Zimmer. Leise schlich er den Flur vom Badezimmer entlang zurück. Er wollte gerade um die Ecke biegen, als er jemanden aus Dudley's Zimmer kommen sah. Die schlanke Gestalt schloss leise die Tür und schlich auf Zehenspitzen zu Harry's Zimmer. Durch das Fenster am Ende des Ganges fiel das matte Mondlicht direkt auf die Gestalt. Er hatte es gewusst. Malfoy freundete sich nicht einfach so mit Muggeln an und schon gar nicht mit seinem Cousin Dudley. Der Kerl wollte nur ihn.  
  
Malfoy's Kopf steckte in dem Spalt zwischen Tür und Rahmen. Anscheinend auf der Suche nach Harry, der jedoch nicht in seinem Bett war. Enttäuscht zog er den Kopf zurück. Harry war an ihn herangeschlichen.  
  
"Was willst du von mir, Malfoy?", flüsterte Harry direkt in dessen Ohr.  
  
Draco drehte sich herum. Auf seinen Lippen lag schon wieder dieses verdammt, arrogante Grinsen: "Kannst du dir das nicht vorstellen, Potter?" Er verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
  
"Nein, tut mir leid. Es ist mir absolut unerklärlich, was jemand wie du hier zu suchen hat."  
  
"Dann bist du noch dümmer als ich dachte. Aber ich will nicht so sein. Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich noch eine Rechnung mit dir offen habe." Das Grinsen war verschwunden, nun blitzten die Augen in einer Form, wie sie Harry noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
"Dein Vater ist dort wo er hingehört, wenn es darum geht. Jetzt lass mich in mein Zimmer Malfoy. Ich bin müde und möchte schlafen."  
  
Der blonde Slytherin versperrt ihm dennoch weiterhin den Weg. "Weißt du was mit Zauberern passiert, die nach Askaban gebracht werden? Weißt du es?"  
  
Harry wusste es nur zu gut. Sirius hatte furchtbar ausgesehen. Doch es gab einen Unterschied zwischen Sirius und Malfoy's Vater. "Die Dementoren bewachen Askaban nicht mehr. Ich kann mir nur schwer vorstellen, dass es deinem Alten dort schlimm ergehen soll. Wie ich Voldemort kenne, wird der ihn dort sowieso bald wieder herausholen. Soweit ich das mitbekommen habe ist dein Vater fast so etwas wie sein bester Mann. Anstatt deine Zeit mit mir hier zu vergeuden, solltest du lieber nach Hause gehen und auf deinen Vater warten. Der wäre bestimmt nicht sehr erfreut, wenn er über deine Machenschaften hier erfährt."  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung!"  
  
"Und ich bin nicht dafür verantwortlich, dass dein Vater nun im Gefängnis sitzt, also geh mir aus dem Weg."  
  
"Du bist Schuld, Potter. Aus diesem Grund bist auch du derjenige der dafür büßen wird, was meinem Vater widerfahren ist."  
  
"Das ist ganz allein seine eigene Schuld. Wäre er auf der richtigen Seite gewesen, wäre er jetzt nicht in Askaban."  
  
"Er ist auf der richtigen Seite gewesen! Das war er schon immer. Dumbledore und all die anderen sind nicht auf der richtigen Seite. Sieh dich nur an! Du leidest selber unter dem schändlichen Einfluss der Muggel bei denen du hier lebst. Ich kann es dir ansehen. Dir wäre nichts lieber als noch heute Nacht von hier zu verschwinden."  
  
"Stimmt, die Dursley's sind schlimm. Aber nicht alle Muggel sind wie die Dursley's."  
  
"Ach, nein? Hast du schon mal Bekanntschaft mit den Freunden deines Cousins gemacht? Die kommen alle aus den gleichen Verhältnissen. Keiner von denen ist anders."  
  
"Du kannst doch nicht alle Muggel verurteilen, nur weil du eine bestimmte Gruppe von ihnen genauer gesehen hast!"  
  
"Und warum nicht? Sie sind alle Abschaum. Keiner von denen könnte sich mit uns messen. Wir sind ihnen über. Wir haben etwas an uns, was sie niemals haben werden. Es ist unsere Bestimmung über diese Gruppen zu herrschen, sie zu unseren Dienern zu machen und die Welt von ihnen zu befreien."  
  
"Malfoy, du bist doch echt krank! Hat dir das dein feiner Vater beigebracht? Wird ihn bestimmt treffen wenn er erfährt, das du eine ganze Nacht unter einem Muggeldach verbracht hast. Wahrscheinlich wird er sich sofort einem Dementor um den Hals werfen um von ihm geküsst zu werden."  
  
"Nimm das zurück, Potter!"  
  
"Nein."  
  
"Du sollst das zurück nehmen!"  
  
"Träum weiter!"  
  
Die Spannung, welche sich zwischen den beiden angestaut hatte, brach nun zusammen. Malfoy ging auf Harry los. Bald lagen sie kämpfend auf dem Flurboden. Harry trat seinem Kontrahenten fest in die Seite und schleuderte ihn auf die nächst stehende Kommode. Tante Petunias Lieblingsvase fiel klirrend zu Boden. Draco rappelte sich wieder auf und stürzte sich zurück auf Harry.  
  
Als nächstes fegten die Raufbolde mehrere Dudleyfotos von den Wänden. Das Glas der Rahmen zerbarst in tausend Stücke. Keiner der Jungen schenkte den, durch die Scherben verursachten, Schnittwunden in ihrer Haut Beachtung.  
  
Das Licht wurde eingeschaltet und Onkel Vernon zog Harry von Malfoy herunter, der gerade einen ordentlichen Kinnhaken versetzt bekommen hatte und aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn blutete.  
  
"Was zum Teufel ist hier los? Haben wir dir nicht befohlen in deinem Zimmer zu bleiben?", schnauzte dieser Harry an, der nicht viel anders aussah als Malfoy. Sein Arm schien gebrochen. In der Mitte hatte er eine große Ausbuchtung. Seine Lippen waren an zwei Stellen aufgebrochen und seine Nase blutete fürchterlich.  
  
"Er hat angefangen. Wollte sich in mein Zimmer schleichen und wer weiß was anstellen.", sagte Harry.  
  
"Aua, aua, aua.", jammerte Malfoy, der seine Chance witterte. "Er ist auf mich losgegangen. Wie eine Tarantel. Habe ihm überhaupt nichts getan und er...", die letzten Worte gingen in einem Gewimmer unter.  
  
"Um Himmels Willen. Dudley, kümmere dich bitte schnell um deinen Freund, ich werde einen Krankenwagen rufen." Petunia lief zum Telefon.  
  
Onkel Vernon schleifte Harry runter ins Wohnzimmer. Dort lies er ihn vor dem Kamin stehen. So blutverschmiert durfte der sich nicht auf das Sofa setzen. Anscheinend hatte Harry's Onkel bemerkt, dass sein Neffe ebenfalls einen Krankenwagen benötigen kann.  
  
Die Rache geht in die zweite Runde..... 


	2. 2

Vernon begleitete die Jungen ins Hospital, während Petunia zusammen mit Dudley Dracos Familie über den Zustand ihres Sohnes informieren wollte. Allerdings hatten die beiden dabei ein Problem. Keiner von ihnen wusste wo Draco wohnte, noch wie seine Telefonnummer lautete. Also probierte Petunia alle in der Nähe wohnende Isaacs durch, doch entweder handelte es sich um ältere Herrschaften oder die Familie hatte keinen Sohn mit dem Namen Draco. Der ach-so-perfekten Mrs. Dursley kam das zwar ein wenig komisch vor, aber sie machte sich darum keine weiteren Sorgen. Schließlich konnte die Familie auch gar nicht im Telefonbuch stehen. Solche Leute soll es ja geben, die ihre Anonymität wahren wollten.  
  
Petunia scheuchte Dudley ins Bett und verschob die Angelegenheit auf den nächsten Tag. Wenn sich der Junge erholt hatte, konnte er ihnen immer noch sagen, wie seine Nummer lautete, damit die Dursleys sich in aller Form bei seinen Eltern für den tätlichen Angriff ihres missratenen Neffen entschuldigen konnten.  
  
Währenddessen hatte Vernon ganz andere Probleme. Zusammen mit einem Sanitäter saß er im hinteren Teil des Krankenwagens mit den zwei Streithähnen.  
  
Die Jungen funkelten sich gegenseitig mit bösen Blicken an. Immer wieder begannen sie sich zu beschimpfen. Mehrmals schlugen sie mit den Beinen nach dem jeweils anderen aus.  
  
Nach Harrys letztem Tritt fing Draco theatralisch an zu wimmern. Das verfehlte seine Wirkung nicht. Der Sanitäter bedeutete seinem Kollegen anzuhalten und verfrachtete Harry in die Fahrerkabine. Draco konnte sich nun auf der Liege ausbreiten.  
  
Im Hospital selber kümmerte man sich nur wenig um die Streiterei der zwei. Mr. Dursley sorgte dafür, dass Malfoy bevorzugt vor Harry behandelt wurde. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, würde sein Neffe mit einem großem Pflaster wieder im Bett liegen. Glücklicherweise hatten die Sanitäter das nicht so gesehen.  
  
Harry und Draco wurden anschließend zu zwei weiteren Jungen, die bereits schliefen, ins Zimmer verlegt.  
  
Vernon entschuldigte sich noch fünf Mal bei Dracos bis er endlich, auf Harry schimpfend das Hospital verließ. Seine Bemühungen die zwei in verschiedene Zimmer unterzubringen schlug fehl. Auch sein Bestechungsversuch des Oberarztes war nicht besonders von Erfolg gekrönt. Der hatte das Geld mit Freuden angenommen und Mr. Dursley eine Bestätigung über den Erhalt einer Spende ausgestellt.  
  
Und da lag Harry nun zusammen mit Malfoy in einem Krankenzimmer eines Muggelhospitals.  
  
"Würde es nicht Deiner Mutter das Herz zerbrechen, wenn sie erfährt, dass ihr Goldjunge sich von einem Muggelarzt behandeln lässt und jetzt immer noch in deren Gefolge ist?" Eigentlich wollte Harry das nicht sagen, aber er konnte sich einfach nicht mehr zusammen reißen.  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung Potter! Du solltest mir eher dankbar sein, denn wegen mir kommst du endlich mal aus dem Suff von Muggelverwandtschaft raus. Ich wette heute ist das erste Mal, das du außerhalb von Hogwarts mal das Gefühl hast an einem Ort erwünscht zu sein."  
  
"Nur zu deiner Information Malfoy; sobald die Dursleys erkennen, was du wirklich bist, wirst du dort genauso unwillkommen sein wie ich."  
  
"Nur mit dem kleinen Unterschied das ich bis dahin über dich triumphiert haben werde und sie mir auf Knien für die Erlösung danken."  
  
"Könntet ihr zwei mal ruhig sein? Ich will schlafen!", einer ihrer Zimmergenossen ist durch den Streit wach geworden. Im Nebenbett schien sich auch der andere bereits zu rühren. Harry schämte sich für seine Unachtsamkeit. Hatten die beiden irgend etwas über die andere Welt durch seinen Streit mit Malfoy erfahren?  
  
"Du wirst keinen Erfolg haben, Malfoy!", flüsterte Harry ins Dunkel des Zimmers.  
  
"Das werden wir noch sehen, Potter! Ich bin noch längst nicht fertig mit dir und wenn ich ehrlich sein soll, dann habe ich noch nicht mal richtig angefangen.", blaffte die kalte Stimme Malfoys zurück.  
  
"Jetzt reicht's mir aber. Wenn ihr zwei nicht sofort ruhig seid, dann rufe ich die Schwester!", das war nun der andere Junge.  
  
"Dann rufe ich die Schwester.", äffte Malfoy ihn nach. "Und was soll die dann machen? Dich wieder in den Schlaf singen? Das kann Potty hier auch. Los sing dem da was vor, sonst muss er die Schwester kommen lassen, weil er nicht weiß wie er sonst wieder einschlafen kann."  
  
"Sing doch selber, Malfoy.", antwortete Harry.  
  
"Ich bitte dich. Ich vergeude meine glockenklare Stimme doch nicht für einen gewöhnlichen Muggel wie dem da."  
  
"Und warum sollte ich es dann tun? Du hast doch bestimmt nur Angst, dass wir uns vor lachen kaum noch halten können, sobald du auch nur den Mund aufmachst!"  
  
"Ganz im Gegenteil. Meine Stimme ist nicht quitschig genug für ein Kinderlied zum einschlafen. Da passt deine besser. Es ist nämlich..." BATSCH. Draco hatte Harrys Kissen gegen den Kopf bekommen. Ohne viel nachzudenken warf er es zurück und seines hinterher. Er beugte sich zum Bettrand hinunter um weitere Gegenstände für das Bombardement zu finden. Harrys nächster Wurf saß. Malfoy verlor bei dem Treffer das Gleichgewicht und fiel aus dem Bett. Unten fand er eine ovale, silberne Schüssel. Ihre Bestimmung für die Muggel waren dem Slytherin unbekannt, aber für ihn stelle es eine hervorragende Waffe gegen Potter dar und er warf sie hinüber.  
  
Glücklicherweise hatte Harry dies kommen sehen und duckte sich im rechten Augenblick aus der Schusslinie. Der Gegenstand knallte laut klirrend gegen die Zimmertür. Diese schwang im selben Moment auf und gelbes Licht trat vom Flur herein. Harry war gerade dabei seinen Gegenschlag zu starten.  
  
Eeine Frau im weißen Kittel trat ein. Harry blickte sie mit zum Wurf bereiter Bettpfanne in der Hand erstaunt an. Ein zweiter Junge kniete neben seinem Bett auf dem Boden und hielt zwei Pantoffeln, die dem Jungen im Nachbarbett mit dem Gipsbein gehörten.  
  
Die Schwester erkannten sofort die Lage und holte von einigen Ärzten Verstärkung. Draco wehrte sich heftigst gegen die Muggelspritze, doch die Ärzte ließen nicht von ihm ab. Harry bekam ebenfalls ein Schlafmittel verabreicht, seine Dosis war jedoch bei weitem geringer als die seines Erzfeindes. Er dämmerte nun zwischen Wachsein und Schlaf vor sich hin. Noch immer hatte er nicht herausfinden können, was Malfoy plante. Harry fielen die Augen zu und er driftete in einen tiefen traumlosen Schlaf.  
  
Wie aus weiter Ferne nahm Harry die Stimme eines seiner Zimmergenossen des Krankenzimmers war. "Hey, lass das doch!" Im nächsten Moment fand Harry sich in einem klitschnassem Bett wieder. Er schlug seine Augen auf. Über ihm stand Malfoy hämisch grinsend und einer leeren Schüssel, dem ehemaligen Behälter des Wassers.  
  
"Was soll das?", rief er erbost auf.  
  
"Was soll das?", äffte ihn Malfoy nach.  
  
Harry schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und schwang sich aus dem Bett. Er wollte in die angrenzende Nasszelle um sich abzutrocknen, doch Malfoy versperrte ihm den Weg.  
  
"Geh beiseite!"  
  
"Ich denke nicht daran. Schon vergessen? Ich bin hier um dir die Hölle auf Erden zu zeigen."  
  
"Du willst es mir zeigen? Vergiss es. Du bist zu spät, das hat bereits ein anderer getan und jetzt geh zur Seite oder ich werde andere Seiten aufziehen."  
  
"Fangt ihr schon wieder an? Leute, für euch waren wohl die Spritzen noch zu gering dosiert. Wenn ihr nicht sofort Ruhe gebt, ruf ich die Schwester.", meinte der Junge mit dem Gipsbein.  
  
"Das hatten wir bereits gestern abend. Lass dir mal was neues einfallen, du dreckiger Muggel.", motzte Draco den Jungen an. Als er sich wieder Harry zuwandte, war der ihm bereits entwischt und hatte sich in der Nasszelle eingeschlossen. Ein breites Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem spitzen Gesicht aus. "Du glaubst wohl mir so entkommen zu können."  
  
"Verschwinde!", rief ein wütender Harry von innen.  
  
"Das werde ich nicht tun. Ich warte hier, bis du wieder rauskommst und denke mir währenddessen etwas neues für dich aus.  
  
Etwas neues? Er war doch schon klatschnass. Wollte er hier vor all den Muggeln zaubern? Ein Ratgeber, wie man unliebsame Malfoys los wurde, wäre nicht schlecht gewesen.  
  
Erschöpft sank er mit dem Rücken an die Tür gewandt zu Boden, schloss die Augen und schlug die Hände vor die Stirn. Wieso wurde nur alles immer noch schlimmer. Wäre Schnuffel, nein Sirius, noch am Leben, gäbe es wenigstens noch etwas Freude in seinem Leben. Doch im Moment....  
  
Er fragte sich gerade, ob Hermine bereits seinen Brief erhalten hatte, als er von draußen die Stimmen der beiden Muggeljungs hörte. Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür. Ihre Blicke waren zum Fenster gewandt, wo ein prächtiger Waldkauz darauf wartete, dass Malfoy das Fenster öffnete. Da dieser aber nicht, mit den Schließmechanismen der Muggel vertraut war, brachte er es nicht auf.  
  
Der Kauz trug einen Brief im Schnabel, der ein großes rotes Wachssiegel trug. Harry konnte jedoch nicht erkennen, um was für ein Siegel es sich handelte.  
  
"Hey, du!", schnauzte Malfoy den Jungen an, der nicht durch ein Gipsbein ans Bett gefesselt war. "Komm her und öffne das Fenster!"  
  
"Spinnst du? Dann kommt das Vieh vielleicht hier rein.", antwortete er mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.  
  
"Genau das soll es ja auch."  
  
"Was? Du stehst doch direkt vor dem Ding. Siehst du den spitzen Schnabel und die Krallen nicht? Das Vieh braucht hier drin nur durchdrehen und schon können wir uns auf die Intensiv verlegen lassen.", half der Junge mit dem Gips seinem Zimmergenossen.  
  
"Wenn ihr nicht sofort das Teil hier öffnet, werde ich euch beide in schleimige Frösche verwandeln, dann könnt ihr ab sofort eure restlichen Leben in einem dreckigen Sumpf verbringen und Fliegen fressen. Oder besser, ich werfe euch diesem netten Vogel da draußen zum Fraß vor.", drohte der Slytherin.  
  
"Du gehörst in die Klapse. Echt!", bekam er nur als Antwort zu hören.  
  
Harry eilte erbarmend heran. Malfoy brachte es fertig und würde die beiden wirklich verwandeln. Mit geschickten Handgriffen öffnete er das Fenster. Der Kauz ließ den Brief in Malfoys geöffneten Hände fallen und flog davon.  
  
"Dich vermisst einer? Ne, oder? Und ich dachte deine Mutter sei endlich froh, nachdem ihr Alter weg ist, auch noch seine schleimige Ausgeburt eines Sohnes los zu sein." Das konnte sich Harry einfach nicht verkneifen, als er sah, dass der Brief von einer Narcissa Malfoy kam.  
  
"Du hast keine Ahnung, Narbengesicht!", zischte Malfoy, während er das Siegel des Briefes brach. Sofort entglitt ihm der Umschlag. Es war ein Heuler, wie ihn Harry noch nicht gesehen hatte, da dieser als ein normaler Brief getarnt war.  
  
KANNST DU MIR BITTE SAGEN WO DU STECKST?, kreischte eine hysterische Stimme, die die von Mrs. Malfoy sein musste durch das Krankenzimmer. Harry hoffte, dass keiner von den Schwestern draußen plötzlich hereinkam. Die beiden Muggeljungen sahen mit geöffneten Mündern und ungläubigen Blicken den vor ihnen in der Luft schwebenden Umschlag an, der den blonden Streithammel vor ihnen beschimpfte.  
  
DEIN VATER IST BEREITS ZIEMLICH WÜTEND, WEIL ICH OHNE DICH ZU IHM GEKOMMEN BIN UND NICHT WUSSTE WO DU BIST. WENN DU NICHT AUGENBLICKLICH NACH HAUSE KOMMST, WERDE ICH IM MINISTERIUM DIE ABTEILUNG FÜR VERLOREN GEGANGENE ZAUBERER AUF DICH ANSETZEN. DIR IST HOFFENTLICH KLAR, WAS DEIN VATER MIT DIR ANSTELLEN WIRD, WENN DIES WIRKLICH NOTWENDIG IST!  
  
Wie bei jedem Heuler zerschnipselte sich dieser nach der Nachricht von selbst. Voller Unglauben betrachteten die Muggel die Überreste am Boden des Zimmers.  
  
"Dann mach's gut, Malfoy!", meinte Harry dem Slytherin auf die Schulter klopfend. "War nett von dir, mich besucht zu haben. Aber so wie es sich anhört, hat dein Vater vor aus Askaban auszubrechen und da wäre es doch schrecklich für dich von ihm hier bei mir in der Welt der Muggel entdeckt zu werden. Somit gebe es auch keinen Grund mehr, mich zu terrorisieren."  
  
Das hätte er nicht tun dürfen. Ehe er etwas mitbekam, war Harry am Boden und jemand drückte sein Gesicht auf den kalten Belag. "Das würde dir so gefallen, was Potter? Aber ich werde nicht von deiner Seite weichen. Das Ministerium ist viel zu sehr mit dem dunklen Lord beschäftigt, als sich um mich zu kümmern. Und meine Rache ist ganz und gar nicht gestillt. Du wirst noch sehr viel zu leiden haben, sehr viel! Mein Vater kann mir gar nichts. Egal ob im Gefängnis oder nicht!"  
  
To be continue... ^_^  
  
Anm: Vielen dank für die vielen Reviews. Freut mich, dass euch das erste Kapitel gefallen hat. 


	3. 3

__

Anm: Hier muss jetzt einer aber ganz schön im Dreck kriechen, um sich für die Verspätung des Kapitels zu entschuldigen. Das hier ist jetzt auch nicht so gut wie die beiden Vorgänger, zumindest empfinde ich es so. Herzlichen Dank an alle, dir mir Reviews gegeben haben. Es freut mich immer wieder, wenn ich mit meinen Geschichten unterhalten kann und diese auch Anklang finden. Ach und das nächste wird nicht so lange dauern, darauf habt ihr mein Wort!

Viel Spaß beim weiter lesen!

Verzweifelt versuchte Harry sich aus Malfoys Griff zu befreien. Er musste versuchen ihn irgendwie von sich abzuwerfen. Mit seiner gesunden Hand tastete über den Linoleumboden auf der Suche nach einem Gegenstand, den er als Waffe gebrauchen konnte.

"Na was ist, Potty. Du bist ja auf einmal ganz still geworden.", neckte sein Gegner ihn. Draco schien Spaß daran zu finden, seinen Erzfeind hilflos am Boden zu sehen. "Kaum zu glauben, dass einer wie du mehrere Todesser in Schach halten konnte und sogar den dunklen Lord. Wirklich jämmerlich. Wenn ich dich hier festhalten kann, sollte das jedem anderen doch auch gelingen."

Harrys Finger schlangen sich um einen metallenen Gegenstand. Es war eine andere silberne Schüssel unter einem der Betten. "Träum weiter.", ächzte er und schwang die Schüssel mit aller Kraft an Malfoys Kopf.

Völlig von diesem Angriff überrumpelt viel der blonde Junge hintenüber und blieb bewusstlos liegen. Langsam dämmerte der Morgen und die ersten Strahlen der Sonne begannen sich in dem Zimmer auszubreiten.

"Ist jetzt endlich Ruhe?", sagte der Junge mit dem Gips.

Der andere kroch ebenfalls aus seinem Bett heraus. "Egal was mit euch beiden nicht stimmt, aber jetzt ist endlich schluss!" Dann erblickte er das Blut, welches sich an der Stelle von Dracos Stirn ausbreitete, an welcher Harry ihn getroffen hatte. Die alte Wunde war erneut aufgeplatzt.

Stöhnend begann er sich zu regen. Seine Hand hob er an die schmerzende Stirn. Sofort spürte er die warme feuchte Stelle. Wie paralysiert sah er auf das helle Blut an seinen Finger. Wütend verzog sich sein Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. "Das wirst du büßen, Potter!" Draco stand schon wieder auf den Beinen und warf Harry rücklings aus seinem Bett hinaus.

"JETZT IST SCHLUß! ENDGÜLTIG!" Dem Muggeljungen war nun der Kragen geplatzt. "Ich habe soeben die Schwester gerufen. Ihr zwei werdet auf der Stelle Ruhe geben, ihr seid hier nicht allein im Zimmer."

Harry wie auch Draco würdigten ihn keines Blickes. Sobald er ausgesprochen hatte, stürzten sie sich aufeinander.

"Lass es, Davey, die kapieren es nie.", sagte Gipsjunge und hielt seinen Freund am Arm zurück, damit sich dieser nicht auch noch in die Prügelei mit einmischte.

Sie rissen sich gegenseitig die Verbände ab und die noch frischen Wunden tiefer auf. Um das ganze noch zu verschlimmern, waren sie im Nu beide mit Blut übersät, das ihnen hier und da aus Kratzern oder Schnittwundern floß.

Hilflos mussten die beiden Muggeljungen dem Schauspiel zusehen. Endlich ging die Tür auf und als die Schwester eine ähnliche Situation wie am Vorabend sich gegenüber sah, eilte sie schnell nach Verstärkung. Mehr als ein Pfleger hatte anschließend die eine oder andere Wunde von den beiden Jungen bekommen, als sie versuchten diese zu trennen.

Es ließ sich nicht vermeiden. Nachdem man erneut die Verletzungen der Streithähne versorgt hatte, wurden sie in getrennten Zimmern untergebracht. Harry fand endlich die Ruhe nach der er sich sehnte. Vor sich hin dösend lag er in dem Zimmer und versuchte ein wenig Schlaf zu finden. Gegenüber von seinem Bett lag ein älterer Mann, auch er schien zu schlafen. Die ideale Ruhe also für ihn.

Das würde ihm keiner in Hogwarts glauben, wenn er ihnen davon erzählte. Malfoy war bekannt für seinen Hass auf Muggel. Es war mehr als unwahrscheinlich, dass dieser freiwillig sich mehrere Stunden in deren Nähe aufhielt, oder gar in einem ihrer Krankenhäuser. Seine Gedanken konnten sich nicht zu sehr in dieser Angelegenheit vergraben, denn vorher fiel er in einen traumlosen Schlaf, den erst sein Onkel Vernon gegen Mittag unterbrach.

Unsanft wurde er am Kragen seines Schlafanzuges nach oben gezerrt. "Was, in Gottes Namen, fällt dir ein Dudleys Freund derartig zu verletzten?"

"Er hat eher mich verletzt.", sagte Harry, nachdem er endlich registriert hatte, was hier los war.

"Erzähl mir keine Märchen! Der arme Junge hat starke Schmerzen und kann sich überhaupt nicht bewegen. Weißt du in was für eine Situation du uns gebracht hast? Du hast Glück, dass wir seine Eltern noch nicht finden konnten, aber ich schwöre dir, sobald wir wissen, wo er hingehört, werden wir dich für jeden einzelnen Funken an Unannehmlichkeiten dir das Leben zu Hölle machen und da können noch so viele von deinen Freunden hier auftauchen!"

"Meine Freunde werden nicht zulassen, dass ihr mir etwas antut. Sie werden sich bald melden und wenn ich nicht da bin, wissen sie, dass etwas nicht stimmt."

Vernon verstummte kurz. Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, ließ er Harry los. Die Szene vom Bahnhof lag ihm noch schwer auf den Knochen. Würden diese seltsamen Kreaturen wirklich etwas anhaben?

Harry konnte endlich richtig aufrichten. "Malfoy tut nur so als ob. In Wahrheit ist er nicht schwerer verletzt als ich. Außerdem ist er ein ZAUBERER! Wir gehen auf die gleiche Schule!"

"Hör endlich mit deinen Lügen auf! Sein Name ist nicht Malfoy und du kennst ihn absolut nicht.", zischte Onkel Vernon.

"Das sind keine Lügen. Ich sage dir doch, ich kenne ihn! Er ist kein Freund Dudleys, er hasst die Muggel! Ich kenne ihn gut genug um zu wissen, dass ihm jedes Mittel recht ist, mir einen Denkzettel zu verpassen. Sein Vater ist wegen mir im Gefängnis und nun will er sich an mir rächen."

"Ach Papperlapapp." Vernon warf alle Zweifel Harrys beiseite.

"Dann frag ihn nach seinem zu Hause. Fragt ihn, wo er wohnt. Ich bin sicher, er kann es euch nicht sagen. Seine Mutter hat heute morgen einen Heuler geschickt. Sie weiß nicht wo er ist und wenn er nicht bald kommt, will sie ihn suchen lassen. Dann werden bei uns in der Nachbarschaft noch mehr von meiner Sorte auftauchen. Das würde euch doch bestimmt nicht gefallen!" Zum Glück schien der ältere Mann bei ihm im Zimmer tief zu schlafen und bekam von dem Gespräch nichts mit.

Nervös fuchtelte Vernon mit dem Zeigefinger vor Harrys Nase herum. "Du.... du.... ich werde gleich zurück sein." Mit hochrotem Kopf wälzte er sich aus dem Zimmer heraus.

Seufzend ließ er sich in das Bett zurück sinken. Anscheinend hatte sich alles gegen ihn verschworen. Er wünschte einer seiner Freunde wäre wenigstens hier. Es würde alles sehr viel einfacher machen. Bestimmt wäre es auch nicht schlecht einen vom Phönixorden in seiner Nähe zu wissen, dann würde bestimmt schnell eine Lösung in Sachen Malfoy gefunden werden. Leider wollte er das nicht. Nein, es wollte es ganz bestimmt nicht. Wie sähe das denn aus, wenn er mit einem Ungeziefer wie seinem Feind von der Schule nicht klar käme. Er hatte sich gegen seinen Vater behaupten können und selbst Voldemord, da war so ein harmloser Schulkamerad keine große Sache.

Kurz bevor er wieder einschlief, stürmte Onkel Vernon in sein Zimmer zurück. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein seltsam Ausdruck von Triumph. "Jetzt habe ich aber genug von dir. Du wirst den armen Draco in Ruhe lassen. Seine Eltern sind soeben gekommen. Du kannst dir gar nicht vorstellen, welch peinliche Situation das für deine Tante und mich ist, diesen Leuten erklären zu müssen, warum ihr einziger Sohn schwer verletzt im Krankenhaus liegt und der eigene Neffe für diesen Zustand verantwortlich ist."

Mit steigender Verwunderung hörte Harry dem zu. Was sollte das heißen, Dracos Eltern seien da? "Das kann überhaupt nicht sein!", widersprach er.

"Gibst du etwa immer noch nicht auf? Ich weiß zwar nicht, was man euch in dieser Schule beibringt, aber die Wahrheit zu sagen sollte doch auch unter euch missratenen Gestalten üblich sein."

"Sind beide Eltern von ihm da?", hakte er nach. Er musste es ganz genau wissen.

"Natürlich sind beide da. Sein Vater ist sogar ziemlich sauer und diese arme Frau weint sich jetzt am Bett ihres Sohnes die Augen aus."

"Da haben wir es! Dracos Vater kann gar nicht da sein, denn der ist in Askaban! Er ist einer von den Todessern, mit denen ich und meine Freunde es vor kurzem zu tun hatten. Wäre er wirklich hier, würden hier mehrere nicht mehr leben. Er ist ein Anhänger Voldemorts. Die Malfoys HASSEN Muggel! Wer auch immer dort bei ihm ist, das können seine Eltern nicht sein."

Vernon lief noch roter an. Die rechte Hand zur Faust geballt sah er ihn mit Schlitzaugen an. "Hör endlich mit diesen Märchen auf. Was sollen die Leute hier im Krankenhaus nur von uns denken?"

"Das sind keine Märchen!"

"Still jetzt! Ich höre mir deine Geschichten nicht mehr an. Verhalte dich ruhig und bitte, verursache nicht noch mehr Aufsehen, als bereits geschehen!" Ohne ein weiteres Wort, verschwand er aus dem Zimmer und auch sonst bekam er niemanden weiter zu sehen.

Diese neu gewonnene Ruhe war aber keinesfalls gut für ihn. Auf diese Weise hatte er genügend Zeit über das nachzudenken, was während des letzten Schuljahres geschehen war und das zog ihn in ein tiefes Loch. Unaufhörlich musste er an Sirius denken. Sah immer und immer wieder die Bilder wie er hinter den Vorhang verschwand, ohne dass jemand etwas dagegen unternehmen konnte. Die Erlösung kam gegen Abend, wenn auch nicht in besonders freundlicher Stimmung. Aber wann war dieser Mann schon freundlich?

Snape saß neben seinem Bett und wachte über ihn, als er aus einem unruhigen Schlaf erwachte. "Wach, Potter?", sagte er mit seiner üblich schnarrenden Stimme. Er hatte die Arme vor der Brust und blickte ihn missmutig aus seinen kleinen Augen an.

Harry richtete sich auf. Er war völlig verwirrt. "Professor Snape." Die Verwunderung konnte er nicht ganz aus seiner Stimme heraus halten.

"Glaub ja nicht, mir liege besonders viel an dir. Professor Dumbledore hat mich nur angewiesen diesen Fall in die Hand zu nehmen, da dieser Lupin derzeitig verhindert ist. Anscheinend treibt der junge Malfoy einige Spielchen, mit denen sie allein nicht fertig werden können."

"Malfoy spielt nicht nur ein paar Spielchen! Er hat es auf mich abgesehen und dazu ist ihm jedes Mittel recht. Sie würden ihm doch am liebsten noch unterstützen, wenn sie nicht zwischen den Fronten stehen würden, nicht?" So redete man zwar nicht mit einem Lehrer, aber es waren gerade Ferien und sie befanden sich nicht in Hogwarts.

Mit Snape würde er sich nie verstehen. Sein Lehrer für Zaubertränke sah seinen Vater in ihm, was hieß, dass er ihn genauso hasste, wie James zu ihrer gemeinsamen Schulzeit. Anscheinend war dies eine ähnliche Situation wie mit Malfoy und ihm dieser Tage.

"Nun fantasieren sie aber, Potter."

"Ach, dann habe ich es mir also eingebildet, dass Malfoy sich unbedingt an mir rächen will, weil ich seinen Vater nach Askaban gebracht habe? Und auch, als er mit seinen Schlägern Crabbe und Goyle zu mir kam und sagte, ich sei schon so gut wie tot? Ganz ehrlich, mich würde es nicht wundern, wenn die beiden hier auch noch auftauchen!"

Snape erhob sich. "Bevor sie weiter meine Zeit verschwenden, beantworten sie mir einfach nur eine Frage. Wo ist Malfoy jetzt?"

Forschend sah ihn Harry an. Was wollte Snape von seinem Kontrahenten? "Damit sie ihm gratulieren können?"

Snapes Lippen begannen unkontrolliert zu zucken. Er beugte sich ganz nah zu Harry, so dass seine spitze Hakennase fast die seine berührte. "Wenn du meinst du kannst diese Sache hier auch allein regeln, dann tu das aber hör auf sämtliche Ordensmitglieder durch deine Freunde in höchster Alarmbereitschaft zu versetzen. Ich kann genauso gut jetzt durch diese Tür gehen und nach Hogwarts zurück kehren oder aber mich auf die Suche nach Malfoy machen und ihn von dir weg holen. Es liegt alles nur an ihnen, Mr. Potter." Seinen Namen sprach er mit besonderer Verachtung und Harry spürte wie ihm ein paar Speicheltropfen ins Gesicht spritzten.

Severus Snape richtete sich wieder auf. "Nun, was wünschen sie? Professor Dumbledore ist besorgt um sie. Soll ich ihm sagen, sie sind übereilt in Panik geraten und haben uns zu unrecht in Aufregung versetzt oder muss er einige Mitglieder des Ordens zu ihrem Schutz herbestellen?"

"Malfoy ist noch immer hier im Krankenhaus, aber ich weiß nicht wo.", sagte Harry dann. Er zweifelte daran, ob der Hauslehrer der Slytherins ausgerechnet seinem Lieblingsschüler ordentlich Angst einjagen würde oder ihn gar ganz von hier vertrieb. Da konnte ihm niemand etwas, er war der festen Meinung, Draco würde von Snape höchstens eine Belohnung und Tipps für die weiteren Torturen Harrys bekommen.

Snape drehte sich auf dem Absatz herum und verschwand aus dem Zimmer.

Also hatte Hermine an den Orden geschrieben. Ihm wäre es lieber gewesen, wenn sie ihm geantwortet hätte und nicht gleich Dumbledore in diese Sache hinein zog. Das hier hatte ihm gerade noch gefehlt. Damit hätte er aber rechnen müssen, wieso war er auch so dumm gewesen und hatte nicht einfach alles belassen und lieber Ron gefragt oder Remus. Remus hätte es sicher nicht gleich dem Orden gemeldet.

Etwas mulmig war ihm schon. Bei dem plötzlichen Anblick Snapes wäre er beinahe erschrocken, als er aufwachte und nun geisterte ausgerechnet der Lehrer, den er am wenigsten mochte hier durch das Krankenhaus. Was mochten nur die Muggel denken, wenn sie ihn die Gänge entlang schleichen sahen?

"Nun gut, Potter!" Harry zuckte beim Klang seiner Stimme zusammen. Hatte er nicht gerade darüber nachgedacht, wie unheimlich Snape sein konnte? Wie ein Geist stand der Lehrer für Zaubertränke plötzlich wieder bei ihm im Zimmer.

"Haben sie ihn gefunden?", sagte er mit Hoffnung in der Stimme.

"Ich habe niemanden gefunden. Hier ist nirgendwo ein Mensch, der auch nur annähernd Ähnlichkeit mit Mr. Malfoy hätte. Ich hoffe sie haben eine gute Erklärung dafür." Snape stellte sich gebietend vor dem Bett auf. Mit einer äußerst angesäuerten Miene wartete er auf eine Antwort.

"Das kann nicht sein. Erst heute Mittag war er noch da gewesen! Mein Onkel hat mir gesagt, dass seine Eltern hier gewesen sind."

Snape verzog den Mund zu einem gehässigem Lächeln. "Seine Eltern? Das glaube ich kaum. Wir beide wissen nur zu genau, dass sie die Gesellschaft von Muggeln meiden und zusammen können sie gleich gar nicht hier gewesen sein."

"Das sollten sie wohl am besten wissen. Ich bin sicher, sie bekommen bei Voldemord doch einiges mit. Hat man sich noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht wie man Lucius Malfoy aus dem Gefängnis bekommt? Wahrscheinlich wird das nicht mehr lange dauern oder ist er schon nicht mehr dort?"

"Schweig!", fuhr ihn Snape an. "Auch wenn es so wäre, bin ich nicht verpflichtet mit dir darüber zu sprechen. Ich bin hier, weil deine Freundin Granger den Orden um Hilfe gebeten hat. Eine Hilfe die nach meiner Einschätzung der Situation nicht von Nöten ist. Sorg dafür, dass dieses vorlaute Mädchen sich nicht immer in Dinge einmischt, von denen sie keine Ahnung hat. Hier ist niemand und wenn ich nochmals herkommen muss, dann schwöre ich dir, Potter, werde ich nicht so freundlich sein." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich herum und ließ einen mehr als verwirrten Harry zurück.

Wieso war Malfoy auf einmal nicht mehr im Krankenhaus? Das war völlig unmöglich, bestimmt schützte Snape ihn, anders konnte es nicht sein. Harry schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und schlich selbst aus seinem Zimmer. Er würde eigenhändig auf die Suche gehen. In ihrem früheren Zimmer war alles ruhig und in den Betten lagen nur die beiden Muggeljungen. Eine halbe Stunde lang suchte er die Zimmer ab, bis er einer Nachtschwester in die Arme lief und diese ihn zurück ins Bett lotste. Draco fand er nicht. Bis zu seiner Entlassung in vier Tagen kam ihn niemand mehr besuchen, ob Malfoy nun wirklich weg war, wusste er daher nicht.

Einen Tag vor seiner Entlassung erhielt er einen Brief von Hermine.

Hallo Harry,

ich hoffe es geht dir gut. Leider weiß ich noch gar nicht, was jetzt aus Malfoy geworden ist. Ich habe Professor Dumbledore geschrieben und ihm erzählt, was bei dir los ist. Ist dieses Ekel jetzt wieder verschwunden? Es ist richtig unerträglich nicht zu wissen, was gerade bei dir passiert. Von Ron kam schon lange kein Brief mehr, ich fürchte er hat wieder Errol geschickt, dabei habe ich ihm erst gesagt, er soll das arme Tier lieber in Ruhe lassen und Pig schicken. Wie dem auch sei, ich hoffe es hat sich alles geklärt und Dumbledore konnte dir helfen. Sag mir also Bescheid, was los ist, ich komme noch um ohne etwas zu wissen.

Mit lieben Grüßen

Hermine

P.S. Ich lasse mir den Tagespropheten in den Urlaub hinterher schicken. Da ich weiß, dass du ihn nicht lesen kannst, wenn du bei deinen Verwandten bist, habe ich ihn aufmerksam studiert. Bisher stand nichts ungewöhnliches drinnen. Es sind auch keine weiteren Ausbrüche bei Askaban gewesen, das interessiert dich bestimmt mit am meisten.

Harry hatte sich bei einer Schwester Papier und Stift geben lassen. Sie fand es zwar recht seltsam als er ihr Angebot ablehnte, den Brief zur Post zu bringen, doch hakte nicht weiter nach. Ganz knapp schrieb er seiner Freundin was vorgefallen war und wo er sich aufhielt. Besonderen Wert legte er darauf ihr klar zu machen, dass sie nicht nochmal so schnell den Orden informieren sollte. Das hier war wirklich nichts, womit sich Dumbledore und die anderen befassen mussten. Mit Malfoy würde er schon fertig werden, sobald er heraus fand, wo dieser sich nun versteckte.

Die Eule, die Hermines Brief gebracht hatte, hatte sich vor dem Fenster von seinem Zimmer in einem Baum von dem Flug erholt gehabt. Als er die Antwort fertig hatte, gab er sie dieser und hoffte demnächst nicht Snape vor sich zu sehen, sondern ein paar Ratschläge.


	4. 4

Hermine hielt sich an seinen Wunsch und schickte ihm lediglich eine Gute Besserungs Karte. So ziemlich die einzige, die er neben der von Ron bekam, die dank Errol bei ihm zu Hause landete, anstatt im Krankenhaus. Ein missmutiger Onkel Vernon holte ihn vom Krankenhaus ab. Harry humpelte vom Wagen die Veranda hinauf und ins Haus hinein. Dudley war nicht da, statt dessen kam Tante Petunia aus der Küche. Der Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht spiegelte alles wieder, was sie von ihrem Neffen hielt; Abscheu.

Harry versuchte nicht zu sehr auf die beiden zu achten. Zu gerne hätte er Onkel Vernon um die Erlaubnis gebeten, die letzte Ferienwoche bei den Weasleys verbringen zu dürfen. Er hatte es immer noch nicht über sich gebracht, erneut danach zu fragen. Die letzten Tage im Krankenhaus war es ihm wieder eingefallen. Das unverhoffte Auftauchen Malfoys, hatte alles durcheinander gebracht. Leider war dies kein günstiger Moment, um mit solchen Dingen anzufangen. Am besten wäre es, wenn er erst einmal auf sein Zimmer ging.

"Der Abwasch muss gemacht und der Rasen im Garten gemäht werden. Bleib also nicht zu lange dort oben.", zischte Petunia ihm zu, als er die Treppe rauf gehen wollte.

Aufseufzend sagte er, er werde es gleich erledigen. Dabei hatte er doch so gehofft, vielleicht ein wenig Ruhe haben zu können. Wie es aussah, hatten die Drohungen der Mitglieder des Phönixorden nicht so viel ausrichten können, wie erhofft.

Rasch zog er sich einige andere Sachen an, da die, die er am Leibe trug, noch mit den Spuren seines Kampfes mit Malfoy bedeckt waren.

Ein kurzer Blick in Dudleys Zimmer, zeigte ihm, dass dieser eine weitere Spielkonsole bekommen hatte und ein weiterer, größerer Fernseher zur Einrichtung zählte. Wofür er den wohl wieder bekommen hatte? Alle Bilder, die während des Kampfes von Kommoden und Wänden gerissen worden waren, hingen oder standen an ihren alten Plätzen. Harry entging nicht, dass seine Tante dabei wohl einige neuere dazu getan hatte. Ihm sollte es recht sein, je mehr sie mit Dudley beschäftigt waren, umso weniger kümmerten sie sich um ihn und was er ihrer Meinung falsch machte.

Erst als er die Arbeiten im Haus und Garten erledigt hatte, konnte er sich der Karte widmen, die ihm ein ausgelaugter Errol gebracht hatte. Zum Glück hatte er Hedwig bei Malfoys Auftauchen mit einem Brief zu Hermine geschickt. Wäre sie in ihrem Käfig die ganze Zeit über gewesen, so war er sich sicher, hätte sich niemand um sie gekümmert. Nun aber saß sie auf dem Fensterbrett und sah mitleidig auf den völlig erschöpften Errol. Bestimmt hatte Ron ihm gesagt, nicht ohne eine Antwort von Harry zurück zu kommen. Warum nur, hatte er nicht Pig geschickt. Die kleine Eule war sonst mit Eifer bei der Briefzustellung und es bestand auch nicht die Gefahr eines Absturzes.

Rasch überflog er die Nachricht und den Schwur seines besten Freundes, nichts seinen Eltern zu sagen. Außerdem wollte er wissen, ob Harry denn nun kommen würde. Mehr als ihn vertrösten konnte er nicht. Es tat ihm leid, Ron nicht mehr sagen zu können, doch so lange die Situation noch angespannt war, war es einfach besser abzuwarten. Es würde sich sicherlich noch eine Möglichkeit ergeben.

Mit dem Fotoalbum seiner Eltern legte er sich ins Bett. Traurig betrachtete er die Bilder von glücklichen Menschen, die nicht wussten, dass ihnen bald ein schweres Schicksal zuteil werden würde. Sie wirkten so unbekümmert und lebensfroh. Er wünschte, er könnte das auch wieder sein. Lange Zeit lag er so da und konnte den Blick einfach nicht von den Menschen wenden, die ihm so viel bedeuteten, obwohl er kaum einen davon kannte. Dabei bekam er nicht mit, wie Tante Petunia und Onkel Vernon sich fertig machten. Erst als sie, gehüllt in ein scheußliches Abendkleid und umgeben von einer Wolke aufdringlichen Parüms, in sein Zimmer kam, befreite er sich aus den Klammern der Vergangenheit.

"Dein Onkel und ich sind zum Essen eingeladen, bei einem seiner Kunden. Sobald Dudley kommt, kann er sich eine Pizza bestellen. Ich habe das Geld für ihn neben das Telefon gelegt. Für dich ist noch etwas Brot da.", sagte sie streng.

Onkel Vernon quetschte sich an ihr vorbei. "Und wehe du stellst auch nur irgendetwas an!", sagte er mit erhobenen Zeigefinger, dann entdeckte er Hedwig wie sie am Fensterbrett ihn anstarrte. "Und sperr diesen Vogel in seinen Käfig. Was sollen nur die Nachbarn denken, wenn ein Ungetüm an unseren Fenstern sitzt."

Sobald sie außer Haus waren, kroch Harry unter sein Bett und holte unter dem losen Dielenbrett seiner Zauberbücher und die ganzen Süßigkeiten hervor, die er darunter versteckte. So war es ihm am liebsten, ganz allein im Haus. Nur dann war es ihm möglich zu tun und zu lassen, was ihm gefiel. Im Wohnzimmer setzte er sich lässig auf die Couch und schaltete den Fernseher ein. Sobald er bei einer Nachrichtensendung vorbei zappte, hielt er an. Sollte etwas in der Zaubererwelt passiert sein, dann würden es auch die Muggel spüren. Man konnte nie wissen, was Voldemort als nächstes plante und es war seiner Meinung nach schon viel zu lange ruhig.

Sobald der Sprecher zum Wetter kam, löste sich Harrys Anspannung. Anscheinend blieb Voldemort auch weiterhin ruhig. Er schaltete weiter durch das Programm und sah sich dann eine Dokumentation an, die interessant zu sein schien, bis die Haustür aufging. In dem Moment schaltete er schnell den Fernseher aus. Dudleys schnarrendes Lachen drang durch den Spalt, den die Tür offen stand, in das Wohnzimmer. Mit ihm waren noch zwei oder drei andere Jungen, die ihm hier und da beipflichteten. Wie es aussah hatte sie heute einen jüngeren Nachbarsjungen um sein Taschengeld erleichtert, wenn er richtig mitbekam, was sie besprachen. Sein Cousin führte seine Freunde direkt in die Küche.

Harry hatte sich hinter der Tür vom Wohnzimmer versteckt. In die Freunde seines Cousins wollte er nicht geraten und schon gar nicht mit der Schüssel Zauberersüßigkeiten unter dem Arm. Sobald er alle in der Küche wähnte, öffnete er leise die Tür und schlich hinaus. Kurz vor der Treppe versperrte ihm jemand den Weg.

"Warum so heimlich, Potter?", sagte ein hämisch grinsender Malfoy und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Alle seine Wunden waren verheilt. Nichts deutete, wie bei Harry, auf die Verletzungen hin, die er sich vor einigen Tagen zugezogen hatte.

"Was willst du denn schon wieder hier? Hat dich deine Mutter nicht ans Bett fesseln können?", zischte er genervt zurück.

"Wieso sollte sie? Ich wüsste jedenfalls keinen Grund und du?"

"Wer waren diese Leute, die deine Eltern im Krankenhaus gespielt haben?"

Draco lachte verächtlich auf. "Das wüsstest du wohl gerne, Sankt Potter, nicht? Aber das wirst du nicht. Es ist nur ein kleiner Teil von dem, was ich mir ausgedacht habe, um mich abzusichern und dir die Hölle auf Erden zu bescheren. Das was ich mit dir vorhabe, lässt die Qualen, die mein Vater derzeitig erleiden muss, wie ein Segen erscheinen, das verspreche ich dir!"

"Hey, Draco, wo bleibst du denn?", rief Dudley aus der Küche.

"Ich komme gleich!", rief Malfoy zurück, dann sah er wieder auf Harry und die Augenbrauen dicht zusammen gezogen. "Ich rate dir, dich vorzusehen. Noch bist du nicht erlöst und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass du völlig ungeschoren davon kommst." Dann griff er mit der rechten Hand in die Schüssel unter Harrys Arm und stopfte sich so viele Süßigkeiten in die eigenen Taschen, wie möglich war, ehe er zu den anderen Jungen in die Küche ging.

Harry sah dem nur wundernd nach. Malfoy musste wieder in der Zaubererwelt gewesen sein, anders konnten seine Verletzungen nicht so schnell verheilt sein. Nur wie hatte er das Onkel Vernon und Tante Petunia erklärt. Damals im Krankenhaus hatte er so getan, als hätte er starke Schmerzen und nun war plötzlich wieder alles verheilt. So verschlossen konnten doch seine Verwandten auch nicht sein. Sie mussten doch durch ihn erkennen, wenn jemand ein Zauberer war oder nicht.

Er stieg langsam die Treppe ins obere Stockwerk hinauf, den Blick nicht von der Küchentür gerichtet, aus welcher laute Jungenstimmen kamen. Dudleys war die mit Abstand am lautesten.

Hedwig hatte in ihrem Käfig den Kopf unter einen Flügel gesteckt und döste vor sich hin. Die Schüssel mit den nun merklich abgenommenen Süßigkeiten stellte Harry auf seinen Tisch, an welchem er die kleine Lampe anschaltete. Nachdenklich ging er zum Fenster. Die Sterne leuchteten klar in dieser Nacht. Keine Wolke trübte seine Sicht. Von Hermine hatte er sich zeigen lassen, wo das Sternbild des Sirius lag. Verträumt schweiften seine Augen über den Nachthimmel und blieben dann genau auf diesem einen Sternbild liegen. Stumme Tränen füllten seine Augen bei den Gedanken an seinen Paten. Ob er wirklich tot war? Es wäre zu schön, daran glauben zu können, dass es nicht so war. Die schönsten Momente in seinem Leben hatte er, als Sirius in dieses trat und nun, da er weg war, schien alles schlimmer zu werden. Wie konnte er sich seiner Probleme nur entledigen? Hatte denn keiner Verständnis für ihn und ließ ihn in Ruhe trauern? Musste Malfoy immer und überall sein, um ihn zu stören? Seine Gedanken richteten sich in die Vergangenheit und riefen die Erinnerungen an seinen Paten ab, von ihrer ersten Begegnung bis hin zu diesem einen verhängnisvollen Tag im Ministerium.

Ein Wagen fuhr in die Einfahrt und riß ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Gut gelaunt stiegen Dudleys Eltern aus und gingen ins Haus. Wahrscheinlich würden sie sich nicht sonderlich über den Auflauf in der Küche wundern. Es verging kaum Zeit, als Onkel Vernon bereits den Kopf zu ihm ins Zimmer steckte.

"Ah, gut, der Vogel ist in seinem Käfig. Halt ihn ja da drinnen und bleib hier! Ich möchte nicht noch einmal eine so unschöne Aktion mit Dudleys Freunden erleben. Ich warne dich! Halte dich von ihnen fern.", sagte er mit erhobenen fleischigen Zeigefinger.

"Keine Sorge, Onkel Vernon, ich habe nicht vor, mein Zimmer zu verlassen."

"Das will ich dir auch geraten haben!" Krachend fiel die Tür ins Schloss und Hedwig schlug missmutig mit den Flügeln auf, weil sie geweckt worden war.

Harry rutschte vom Fensterbrett und begab sich zu seinem Schreibtisch. Er würde nicht schlafen können, zu sehr würden ihn die Alpträume quälen. Statt dessen tat er besser daran, einige Hausaufgaben für Hogwarts zu erledigen. Eine gute Idee, denn sobald er die ersten Kapitel, die er für seinen Aufsatz über die Rolle der Zaubererwelt im Mittelalter brauchte, heraus gesucht hatte, wurde ihm bewusst, wieviel Arbeit er damit haben würde.

Erst weit nach Mitternacht verließ der letzte Freund Dudleys das Haus. Seine Eltern schliefen schon längst und schienen sich nicht im mindesten gestört daran, was für ein Krach im Haus die ganze Zeit über geherrscht hatte.

Unvorsichtiges Fußgetrappel führte an seinem Zimmer vorbei. Irgend jemand war doch noch da. Harry hoffte inständig, dass es nicht Malfoy war, doch er schlich dennoch leise zur Tür und schloss diese ab. Sie durften nicht zaubern und auch der Slytherin musste sich an diese Regel halten. Harry hatte mit diesem Gesetzt die letzten Jahre mehr als Glück gehabt. Kurz vor dem zweiten Schuljahr, hatte Dobby, der Hauself, im Haus seiner Verwandten gezaubert und Harry hatte die Verwarnung dafür bekommen. Kurz vor dem dritten Schuljahr war er es selber gewesen, der das Gesetzt, welches die Zauberei von minderjährigen Zauberern außerhalb der Schule verbot, brach. Seine Tante hatte ihn einfach so weit getrieben. Glücklicherweise missachtete man dies zu jener Zeit in Anbetracht der Tatsache, dass doch jeder glaubte, Sirius Black wolle ihn töten und in Hogwarts wäre er einfach am sichersten gewesen.

Am besten er hörte für heute Nacht mit den Hausaufgaben auf. Ihm war, als wäre soeben jemand an seiner Tür gewesen und hatte versucht sie zu öffnen. Doch er hörte niemanden über den Flur laufen, weshalb er es als Einbildung abtat. Er schaltete das Licht aus, nachdem er sich seinen Schlafanzug angezogen hatte und kroch unter die Bettdecke. Ganz schnell fiel er in einen tiefen Schlaf.

"Wach auf, Potter!", zischte jemand an sein Ohr. Zuerst hielt er es für einen Teil seines Traumes, doch als lauter glibbriges Zeug in sein Gesicht spritzte, schlug er sofort die Augen auf.

"Na endlich. Sag mal, brauchst du immer so lange?" Zufrieden mit sich selbst, lehnte sich Malfoy gegen den Schreibtisch.

"Wie bist du hier rein gekommen?", sagte Harry aggressiv, kaum dass er sich aufgerichtet hatte.

Ein hämisches Grinsen umspielte die spitzen Mundwinkel. "Du hast wohl gedacht, mich austricksen zu können, was? Aber weit gefehlt, Potter. Für einen Malfoy gibt es weitaus einfachere Methoden, um an seine Feinde zu gelangen."

Harrys Blick wanderte sofort zu dem offenen Fenster und dem Besen, der daneben lehnte. "Du hast deinen Besen mit?"

"Sagen wir es mal so, als ich nicht auf die Muggelart zu dir gelangen konnte, musste ich improvisieren und mir einen Besen holen gehen."

"Und was willst du nun? Mir noch meinen anderen Arm brechen?" Vorsichtig begann er unter dem Kopfkissen nach seinem Zauberstab zu tasten. Es war keine schlechte Idee gewesen, diesen dort zu verstecken. Sollte es notwendig sein, würde er ihn einsetzten, egal wie viele Gesetze er damit brach.

"Mitnichten, ich will, dass du mit mir mitkommst."

"Warum sollte ich?"

"Weil du hier vielleicht Ärger bekommen könntest, wenn der Freund deines Cousins von dir wieder übel zugerichtet wird.", sagte Draco mit aufgesetzter Miene.

"Träum weiter, ich werde nirgendwo hin gehen."

"Gut, dann sehe ich keine andere Wahl. Du hättest freiwillig mitkommen können, doch nun muss ich dich leider zwingen." Malfoy ging zum Fenster und sah nach unten. "Ihr könnt kommen, Sankt Potter weiß nicht was gut für ihn ist."

Kaum war er zur Seite getreten stiegen zwei weitere Personen auf ihren Besen in die Höhe. Harry wusste zu genau wem diese massigen Körper gehörten. Crabbe und Goyle, Malfoys ganz private Schlägertruppe. Einer nach dem anderen trat in das Zimmer und baute sich Knöchel knackend im Raum auf.

"Was ist? Weigerst du dich noch immer?", fragte Draco ihn mit einem siegesgewissen Grinsen. Lässig lehnte er an der Wand. Die Finger schmutzig zu machen, brauchte er ja nicht, dafür waren seine Freunde doch da.

Harry zog den Zauberstab unter seinem Kissen hervor und richtete ihn auf Crabbe und Goyle, die für ihn gerade die größte Bedrohung darstellten. "Verschwindet oder ich werde euch alle drei verhexen!"

Theatralisch begann Draco zu wimmern. "Uuuuhhhh, wie furchtbar, was haben wir doch für Angst." Dann festigte er sich wieder. "Zufällig weiß ich, dass du dir das sehr genau überlegen wirst. Wie kannst du es nur bei solchen Leuten aushalten? Diese Muggel sind absolut das Letzte. Wenn ich nicht selbst jetzt einiges mitbekommen hätte, würde ich mir Sorgen machen, aber ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass selbst du so dumm bist und dein restliches Leben in deren Gesellschaft verbringen willst."

"Hast du eine Ahnung.", knurrte Harry, doch da hatte sein Kontrahent bereits ein Zeichen an Crabbe und Goyle gegeben, die ihn an den Schultern packten. Goyle drückte sein Handgelenk so fest zusammen, dass der Zauberstab ganz von allein aus seinen Fingern rutschte. Crabbe schlang ein Seil um seinen Körper. Zu guter letzt legten sie ihm noch einen Knebel um den Mund und schubsten ihn in Richtung Fenster.

"Was ist das? Sehe ich etwa Angst in deinen Augen, Potter?" Malfoy blickte ihn mit geweiteten Augen an, ehe er mit seinen Freunden zu lachen anfing. "Los, setzt ihn auf einen der Besen und dann nichts wie weg hier. Je weniger Zeit ich in diesem Muggelhaus zubringen muss, umso besser für mich. Mir wird schon allein von dem Geruch schlecht. Ich hoffe nur, das geht auch wieder raus."

"Wolltest du nicht auch die Sachen verbrennen?", fragte Goyle.

"Nicht nur das, aber das ist jetzt noch nicht notwendig. Erst müssen wir uns um unsere Hoheit kümmern." Malfoy nahm seinen Besen, schwang ein Bein darüber und schwebte durch das Fenster hinaus, während Harry vor Goyle auf dessen Besen einfach drüber gelegt wurde. Sobald auch Crabbe aus dem Zimmer geschwebt war, ging es los.


	5. 5

__

Anm: Vorweg möchte ich mich für Reviews bedanken. Es freut einfach das Herz, wenn man Feedback für seine Geschichten bekommt. Habe mit dem Kapitel etwas gebraucht, weil ich vor kurzem einen Test schreiben musste und einfach nicht dazu kam, weiter zu machen. Darum ist das hier auch etwas kürzer als die anderen!

-------

In einem Sumpf landeten die drei Jungs und Harry wurde unsanft von Goyles Besen geschubst. Mit funkelnden Augen sah er sich nach seinem Peiniger um. Draco war bereits breitbeinig auf ihn zu getreten und baute sich vor ihm auf. "Na was ist, Pottylein? Haben wir etwa Angst hier draußen in der Dunkelheit?" Er beugte sich ein Stück hinunter und seine Stimme nahm einen zischenden Ton an. "Hier wird dich niemand schreien hören. Keiner von deinen ach so tollen Freunden wird dich retten können. Nun wird es Zeit dir ein klein wenig mehr Schmerzen zu bereiten. Ich kann dich zwar nicht die Qualen durch leiden lassen, die unsere Väter im Moment durchmachen müssen, aber ich kann dir das Leben zur Hölle machen!" Er erhob sich wieder und gab seinen beiden Freunden ein Zeichen. "Ihr könnt ihn haben."

Mit den Fingerknöcheln knackend traten Crabbe und Goyle auf ihn zu. Keiner hatte daran gedacht Harry von seinen Fesseln zu befreien. Auf dem Boden durch den Matsch kriechend versuchte er vor ihnen davon zu robben, doch das war nicht möglich. Die beiden bulligen Jungen, kamen immer näher. Hämisch grinsten sie. Der Anblick des großen Harry Potters, der da vor ihnen im Schlamm lag, war einfach zu schön.

Malfoy selbst hatte es sich auf dem Stamm eines abgestorbenen Baumes gemütlich gemacht und sah dem Schauspiel zu. Solange er seine beiden Schläger hatte, musste er sich nicht selbst die Finger schmutzig machen. Wozu hatte er sie denn sonst?

Die Schläger Malfoys hatten sich dicke Äste genommen und bauten sich über Harry auf, der nun gar keinen Weg mehr sah zu entkommen. Crabbe wollte soeben mit aller Kraft seine Waffe auf ihn niederfahren lassen, als er mitten in der Bewegung inne hielt, als wäre er erstarrt. Seine kleinen Knopfaugen wuselten in dem fettigen Gesicht nervös hin und her. Anscheinend war er wirklich in einer Art und Weise gelähmt. Goyle warf ihm einen fragenden Blick zu, ehe er sich umsah. Dann ließ er seinen Stock fallen und machte, dass er davon kam. Er versuchte zu seinem Besen zu gelangen, doch der Zauberer, der bereits seinen Freund unschädlich gemacht hatte, versperrte ihm den Weg. "So, so, dann hat unser Mr. Potter also doch keine Halluzinationen gehabt.", sagte dieser mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen.

Harry konnte nicht sehen was vor sich ging, aber die Stimme Professor Snapes erkannte er unter Tausenden. Die Frage warum er hier war, ersparte er sich. Zwar störte es ihn, dass es ausgerechnet Snape war, der ihm half, aber für den Moment gab er sich damit zufrieden. Diese Aktion Malfoys zeigte ihm nur, wie ernst sein Kontrahent es mit ihm meinte und es für ihn zukünftig besser war, sich mehr zu schützen.

Er hörte seinen Lehrer für Zaubertränke einen Fesselzauber sprechen und denn das matschige Platschen seiner Schritte, als er durch den Schlamm des Moores auf ihn zu trat. Mit einem verächtlichen Schwung seines Zauberstabes befreite er Harry aus seiner misslichen Lage. Endlich waren die Fesseln gelöst und auch der Knebel um seinen Mund verschwand. Sich das Handgelenk reibend, richtete er sich auf.

"Ich hatte eigentlich angenommen, sie wüssten sich gegen diese beiden zu wehren, Mr. Potter!", schnarrte Snape ihn arrogant an.

"Das hätte ich durchaus gekonnt, wären sie nicht zu dritt gewesen und hätte ich einen Arm mehr zur Verteidigung!" Harry zeigte ihm gleich mal demonstrativ, dass sein Arm immer noch in einem Gips steckte.

Snape zog die Augenbrauen höher? "Zu dritt? Ich weiß nicht was sie zum Abendessen hatten, aber ich sehe hier nur zwei." Er trat ein Stück zur Seite, damit Harry an ihm vorbei sehen konnte. Malfoy war nicht da. Crabbe stand nach wie vor mit einer ausholenden Hand, in welcher er einen großen Stock hielt, steif da und Goyle war mit Ranken gefesselt worden. "Sie waren zu dritt! Ich schwöre es ihnen, Professor, Malfoy ist mit den beiden zusammen gekommen, das können die ihnen auch sagen!"

Snape drehte sich gelassen zu Goyle herum. "War der junge Mr. Malfoy mit euch zusammen oder ist das hier eine Aktion gewesen, die ihr euch selbst ausgedacht habt?" Was für eine Frage, die beiden würden sich niemals darüber Gedanken machen, wie sie jemanden das Leben schwer machen konnten. Sie verprügelten ihn an Ort und Stelle, würden jedoch nicht einen abgelegenen Sumpf wählen, um in aller Ruhe ihre Rache vollziehen zu können.

Goyle schüttelte demonstrativ den Kopf. Harry kam es so vor, als würde er nicht wirklich vor Snape Angst haben, weil er sie erwischt hatte.

"Mir scheint sie hegen einen enormen Groll gegen Mr. Malfoy, Potter!" Langsam drehte sich der Professor für Zaubertränke dem am Boden knienden Harry zu.

"Aber wenn ich es ihnen doch sage, er ist mit den beiden zusammen gewesen. Sie müssen sich beeilen, er ist sicher noch nicht sehr weit gekommen."

"Schluß jetzt!", fuhr ihn sein Lehrer an. "Ich will nichts mehr davon hören. Es ist mir egal, was sie sich die ganze Zeit einbilden. Ich sehe hier nur zwei Personen, die es auf sie abgesehen haben könnten, doch wer sagt mir, dass sie nicht irgendein Spiel gespielt haben? Womöglich sogar für die nächste Quidditch Saison trainiert?"

"Mit den beiden trainieren? Hören sie sich eigentlich selbst zu, Professor? Ihnen dürfte wohl kaum entgangen sein, dass ich um nichts in der Welt mit einem aus Slytherin Quidditch trainieren würde."

"Sie sollten ihre Worte vorsichtiger wählen! Es könnte schneller sein, dass sie mal auf jemanden angewiesen sind, den sie beleidigt haben, als sie denken. Sie wollen doch sicherlich weiterhin auch jedesmal gerettet werden, wenn sie sich in einer brenzligen Situation befinden." Snape ging ein paar Schritte von ihm weg und sah Crabbe an, den er endlich aus seiner Erstarrung mit einem kurzen Schwung seines Zauberstabes löste. "Mir scheint jedoch, dass bei ihnen alle Hoffnung verloren ist. Wenn man versucht sie zu schützen, halten sie es nicht für nötig die entsprechenden Sicherheiten einzuhalten und wenn man ihnen doch gewisse Freiheiten lässt, dann nutzen sie diese schamlos aus. Eine kleine Lektion hätte ihnen bestimmt nicht geschadet." Mit blitzenden Augen sah er wieder auf Harry.

Dieser verdammte Kerl würde doch wohl nicht wirklich Malfoys Schlägertrupp wieder auf ihn loslassen und verschwinden, als hätte er nichts gesehen? Hämisch grinste Crabbe ihn an. Snape flüsterte ihm gerade etwas zu. Was es wohl war, brauchte Harry nicht zu raten, denn so gut wie ihn Snape leiden konnte, war es etwas, was diesem Freude bereitete und bei ihm das Gegenteil bewirkte.

Endlich wurde auch Goyle von seinen Fesseln befreit. Den Zauberstab in beiden Händen haltend, sah der Hauslehrer der Slytherins auf die drei Jungen. "Ich bin sicher ihre Familien machen sich bereits alle Sorgen um sie. Zu solch fortgeschrittener Stunde gehören sie in die heimischen Betten und nicht in einen ..." Er sah sich Nase rümpfend um. Der Gestank in diesem Moor war wirklich nicht sonderlich angenehm. "... stinkenden Sumpf. Was auch immer sie hier gemacht haben."

Erleichtert stand Harry auf. Wenigstens hatte Snape ihn nicht einfach so allein mit den beiden in diesem Sumpf gelassen. Wo auch immer Malfoy war, er war sich sicher, dieser würde aus einer sicheren Entfernung dem Schauspiel zusehen und sich über diese Situation freuen. Es gab nur einen, der wirklich Spaß daran hatte, wenn Harry von Snape gepeinigt wurde und das war Draco!

Crabbe und Goyle schwangen sich auf ihre Besen und verabschiedeten sich fast schon artig bei Snape. Einer von beiden wünschte diesem sogar eine gute Nacht!

"Nun, Mr. Potter? Sagen sie mir nicht, sie wären ohne Besen hierher gekommen. Das kann ich mir nämlich nicht vorstellen, denn meines Wissens nach haben sie noch nicht gelernt wie man appariert."

"Ich sagte ihnen doch bereits, dass es Malfoy war, der mich hierher gebracht hat. Er und seine beiden Freunde haben mich aus meinem Zimmer entführt, nachdem sie mich überwältigt hatten und dann auf einen von ihren Besen her gebracht!" Langsam verlor er aber die Geduld mit diesem alten Sturkopf. Bestimmt würde er ihn nicht so traktieren, wenn Sirius noch leben würde, da war sich Harry ganz sicher. Denn dann konnte diese eingebildete Hakennase sich auf etwas gefasst machen. Sein Pate hätte niemals zugelassen, dass man so mit ihm umsprang.

Snape machte ein Gesicht, als würde er soeben die größte Lügengeschichte des Jahrhunderts aufgetischt bekommen, doch tief in sich wusste er, dass dem nicht so war. Er liebte es einfach Harry zu ärgern und ihn hilflos vor sich zu sehen und alles nur, weil dieser Mann seinen Hass, den er gegen einen anderen hegte, auf dessen Sohn projizierte.

Als Harry schon dachte, er würde ihn mit seinen stechenden Augen weiterhin anstarren, entspannte sich plötzlich die Haltung des Professors und er drehte sich herum. "Folgen sie mir.", sagte er trocken und ging eiligen Schrittes davon.

Stolpernd folgte ihm Harry. Er hatte keine Schuhe an und das Laufen in dem Sumpf fiel ihm nicht sonderlich leicht während Snape fast über den Schlamm zu schweben schien. Er sah nochmals auf die Füße des Lehrers für Zaubertränke, falls das tatsächlich der Fall war. Nein, Snape ging genauso wie er durch den Schlamm.

Hinter einer Reihe von kargen Bäumen hatte Snape seinen Besen abgelegt gehabt. Wahrscheinlich hatte er von hier aus auch zugesehen, wie Crabbe und Goyle sich fertig machten ihn zu verprügeln und war dann nur eingeschritten, weil Dumbledore es so wollte. In diesem Fall musste er aber auch Malfoy gesehen haben. Wieso leugnete er nur diese Tatsache?

Snape bedeutete ihm auf den Besen aufzusteigen und dann brachte er ihn zurück in den Lingusterweg zu seinem Onkel und seiner Tante ohne ein weiteres Worte mit ihm zu wechseln. Am Fenster kletterte Harry vom Besen und hinein in sein Zimmer.

"Sie sollten die restlichen Ferien lieber damit verbringen sich aus allen Dingen, die Ärger bedeuten könnten, heraus halten. Nochmals möchte ich nicht nach ihnen sehen müssen. Zweimal ist genug!" Dann zog Snape seinen Besenstiel an und verschwand in der Dunkelheit, ehe Harry etwas erwidern konnte.

"Von wegen! Sie stecken da genauso mit drinnen, wie ich.", zischte Harry ihm nach. "Sie wussten ganz genau, dass Malfoy da war und haben ihn gedeckt, als er sich feige vor ihnen versteckt hat."

"Warum sollte ich mich vor Professor Snape verstecken?", schnarrte triumphierend jemand hinter ihm.

Mit einem Ruck war Harry's Kopf in das Innere des Zimmer gedreht. Da saß er! Auf seinem Bett mit übergeschlagenen Beinen und triumphierend grinsend.

Als Harry vom Besen gestiegen war, war er jedenfalls noch nicht da gewesen. "Wie hast du das gemacht?", sagte er langsam auf seinen Kontrahenten zugehend.

"Wie soll ich was gemacht haben?" Noch immer das gewinnende Grinsen.

Bei jedem Schritt gab es ein schmatzendes Geräusch auf dem Boden, den Harry tat. Der nur langsam trocknende Schlamm an seinen Fußsohlen breitete sich auf den nackten Brettern des Fußbodens aus.

Draco wich ein Stück zurück. "Bleib mir bloß vom Leib, dieser Mantel ist ziemlich teuer gewesen und falls du es noch nicht bemerkt hast, du triefst nur so vor Dreck!"

"Hast du etwa noch nicht genug gehabt?", sagte Harry aggressiv. Er hatte nicht wenig Lust Malfoy hier und jetzt anzuspringen und ihn zu würgen.

"Nein.", antwortete Malfoy ihm selbstbewusst. "Dir sollte nicht entgangen sein, dass wir eben unterbrochen worden sind."

"Und darum hast du dich hierher geflüchtet, um das fort zu führen, was ihr im Sumpf begonnen habt? Snape hat deinen Freunden zwar gesagt, sie sollen nach Hause, aber du hast sie wohl auch wieder zurück gepfiffen, nicht? Ich muss damit rechnen, dass sie gleich hier wieder auftauchen, genauso wie du hier bist."

"Ts, ts, ts. Wie kannst du nur so schlecht von mir denken, mein lieber Harry? Ich werde doch niemanden nachts aus seinem Bettchen heraus holen, nur weil ich eine große Rechnung mit jemanden zu begleichen habe. Nein, die beiden sind auf dem Weg nach Hause. Ich habe meinen Spaß fürs erste gehabt, aber eben noch nicht genug um dich für das zu bestrafen, was du getan hast." Malfoy erhob sich vom Bett und zog seinen Mantel dabei straff. "Ich bin noch lange nicht fertig mit dir, das solltest du dir merken. Ich komme wieder und dann mache ich da weiter, wo ich heute aufgehört habe." Er ging um Harry herum und verließ stolzen Hauptes den Raum.

Harry stand mit zu Fäusten geballten Händen da. Dieser miese kleine Wicht! All seine Intrigen würden schon bald wieder zu ihm zurück kommen, da war er sich sicher. So einfach konnte er ihm keine Angst einjagen. Bei ihrer nächsten Begegnung würde er vorbereitet sein!

Er versuchte sich zu beruhigen und ging eine Weile in seinem Zimmer auf und ab. Dabei hinterließ er noch weitere Schlammspuren, die er im ersten Moment jedoch überhaupt nicht wahrnahm. Sobald er sich einigermaßen gefangen hatte, zog er sich aus dem Schrank saubere Kleidung heraus. Das Fenster und die Tür schloß er beide ab. Nochmal würde keiner so einfach zu ihm hereinkommen, es sei denn er benutzte Magie. Harry hoffte nur, Malfoy würde halten, was er sagte und für diese Nacht Ruhe geben.

Die Bettdecke bis zum Kinn gezogen lag er noch eine lange Zeit wach. Wie konnte er nur Malfoy los werden? Es war eine Sache, wenn seine Ferien durch seine Verwandten die Hölle waren, aber eine andere, wenn ein alter Feind aus der Schule sich dazu gesellte. Mit den Gedanken daran, wie er sich seinen Kontrahenten vom Leib schaffen konnte, schlief er irgendwann ein.


End file.
